Masochism Tango
by Citrus Akume
Summary: Story one of song theme series. Harry ponders Snape's kinks, Snape hears gives detention and takes away points... Harry earns points back... [Snarry] [Snape x Harry]Written: Oct. 26, 2007.


Okeh, so I got challenged to write fanfics with random pairings with themes from titles of songs in my music folder… and this is the first one (I'll be posting them as they are written)

* * *

**Story One: Masochism Tango**

_Take your cigarette from his holder… and burn your initials in my shoulder…_

Harry paused a moment from his writing, the feather quill tickling his lips as he thought, '_I wonder what sort of kings Professor Snape is into…_' Harry thought for a moment, '_He's probably into sadism…_' an evil grin spread across his face, '_What if he's a masochist, I'd love to- _

"Harry!" Hermoine's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts of causing sexual pleasure upon Snape through pain, "What are you thinking about that's got you so distracted?" She asked, setting her quill down.

"I was wondering if Snape-" Harry started dreamily, though Hermoine interrupted him, "Professor Snape- Harry…" She corrected him. "Well… Professor Snape, I wonder what sort of kinks he's into…"

Hermoine's face turned bright red, "Harry! That's inappropriate!" She chided him, and only moments after her words a large shadow covered their desk.

"And, what, may I ask, is so inappropriate, Ms. Granger?" Snape's velvety-rich voice mumbled with lazy interest.

"He said he-" "I wondered, out loud, of what kinks you're into… Professor Snape…?" Harry smiled wickedly as he eloquently voiced his question. He swore, he saw a blush creep onto Snape's face.

"Mr. Potter, that is highly inappropriate, detention tonight.." Snape gave his best glare and whipped his robes back into place as he stomped off.

"Oh yes.. I'll just find out in private tonight then…" Hary smiled, giggling as he fanned himself with his hands, "Oh Professor Snape!"

Snape turled slowly to glare at the Gryffindor, "200 points from Gryffindor and another detention…"

All the other of his house turned to glare at Harry, Hermoine whispering angrily "I cannot believe you did that…"

"I'll earn 'em back tonight, don't worry…" Harry countered to his house-mates.

"Mr. Potter! If you do not stop speaking of such perversions I will take another 200 points!" Snape hissed, and the class' giggles immediately hushed.

"Yes, Master Snape…" Harry teased, but Snape refused to give up his control over the class.

"Extend your essay on moonstone another three feet…" Snape smirked.

"Dammit…" Harry muttered under his breath.

* * *

Snape counted down, "5…4…3…2….1-"

Harry burst into the classroom right on time, red faced and panting, sweat running down his temples.

"Sorry I'm late sir!" Harry huffed out, still standing in the doorway.

"Well don't just stand there all evening, get in here Mr. Potter;" Snape barked, "you have Cauldrons to clean…" he smirked as Harry grimaced.

"Why the hell is it always cauldrons?" Harry muttered, Snape still smirking.

"Language, Mr. Potter." Snape reminded him, then pointed to the dented, dingy cauldrons covered in some unrecognizable goo, "No magic, scrub them clean the muggle way."

Harry wanted to remind him that muggles did not have goo covered cauldrons, or cauldrons even for that matter. But, considering the snarky bastard he decide- "You do realize muggles don't even _have_ cauldrons… Don't you, Professor Snape?" Harry asked, so much for thinking things through.

Snape smiled – an evil smile mind you – "I'm not speaking of the muggles you know…" Snape walked towards him, backing the teen into a wall, "I am referring to the muggles in the basement we keep as slaves…" Snape drawled out 'slaves'.

"Professor?" Harry asked, losing all bravado at the glint in Severus's eyes.

"Now, what would your poor fan girls, and fan boys I'm sure, think of 'the-boy-who-lived', boy-wonder hero being a little pervert, getting sick entertainment out of sexually harassing his _loveable_ potions professor?"

"Not that I care much what they think, but--" Harry moved forward and claimed the man's lips with his own.

Snape had the need to yell "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"; Though by the obvious awakening in his pants, he proved that the willing cannot be raped.

Snape took the control, biting down on Harry's lower lip. Harry opened his mouth in surprise; Snape took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Their tongues fought for dominance, a sexual dance between the appendages in their mouths.

Harry gripped onto Snape's arms a moment, releasing for a moment and slid his hands onto Snape's back. He dug his nails into his bag through the material, earning a swallowed moan.

SNape brought his face back, and slowly spoke, "Beat me, bite me, make me bleed…"

_Kinky sex is what I need…_

* * *

**As we dance to the masochism tango..**


End file.
